Zexy is Sexy
by CHAOS REIGNS OVER ALL
Summary: Tifa decides that Demyx and Zexion need to realize that they are meant to be, so she gives Demyx a little present. yaoi, rated M for a reason


* * *

Zexion Slouched back into his arm chair, he loved it when he got to be alone like this. He shifted in his chair to find a more comfortable spot and went back to his book. It was not his normal type of book; Tifa had recommended it, and it was odd.

It was centered around two warrior, who seemed to hate each other. It was all about duels and things, and was kind of repetitive. He started to doze off quietly, the book drooping down, half way clutched in his slack hand. He was jerked awake by someone singing off tune.

"Zexy is sexy, Zexy is sexy", over and over again, with back up music that was clearly Demyx's sitar.

He dropped the book and shot out of the seat.

"Must you do this, I was trying to sleep", he said as he grumbled. Tifa kept singing, but the sitar stopped.

Demyx scooped up the book that had dropped on the floor and read the back. His eyes grew wide with shock and he blurted out, "You read man on man erotica?"

"W-what? What are you talking about? Tifa suggested that I read the book, I didn't pick it out myself", he said with embarrassment, as the grinning musician tried to give him the offending novel.

He pushed it away quickly and blushed, still stammering about how he didn't know what it was.

"You're a virgin, aren't you? Why am I even asking, the way you act, you're probably asexual", said Demyx, grinning wickedly.

"I am not asexual, I happen to find... Never mind", he murmured, grabbing the book and rushing out the library.

Tifa grinned at Demyx and said, "Told you he liked you."

"He never said he liked me, he simply stated that he found something attractive. He could be talking about sheep for all we know. It's unlikely he meant me", said the blonde man sadly, watching the retreating figure dejectedly.

"You know, I could help you", said Tifa mysteriously.

"Really? I would really appreciate it, I've done everything but grab him and ravish him and he doesn't seem to get it, for a librarian he can be pretty dense", said Demyx.

"The cute ones always are", said Tifa, watching the silvery-violet haired man walk briskly out of the library.

* * *

Zexion closed the door to his room and locked it carefully. A man and a man romance. It had never occurred to him that someone else might be attracted to the same sex. He had always assumed that there was something wrong with him for finding men attractive, but he now had solid proof in his hands that it was not, and that someone else could feel the same way. But the first thing he had to do was research it, what exactly did one do in a man/man relationship. He opened the book in front of him a flipped through it quietly.

After a few more hours he stopped staring at the page in shock. Men could have sex, together. He was a god damned librarian and he didn't know this, he groaned and put his hands in his head. He bet that everyone else in the house knew this but him. He read through the scene but it wasn't very descriptive, and what they were doing didn't sound all that fun. He needed to conduct more research, he supposed that there were some books in the library that might help him, probably in the hated romance section, which he always avoided.

He looked through the entire collection and found only one other book, which was even less descriptive then before. He was at a loss as he stared at the book, and silently cursed, this was not working.

"I thought you didn't like male on male erotic", he heard an annoyingly familiar voice say, "Guess you lied, you won't find anything else in this library though, your library Is sadly inadequate."

"I was just... It never occurred to me that it was normal for a man and a man to find love together. I was simply curious", he said, frowning at the ninja.

"I could just tell you what they do while, um, making love", she said, looking at him.

"Yes, I want to know, how does this happen", he asked, leaning forward, eager to learn something new.

"Well, You can give him a blow job, that's when you put your mouth on his cock and suck it, and he can do that to you. You can anal sex, but you have to prepare your partner first, and you do that by lubricating it. Those are the main ways, but you could ask someone who is actually gay", said Tifa, an odd grin sprouting on her face.

"That doesn't actually sound that fun to me", said the librarian, thinking about the odd ways men expressed their love to each other.

"You really are a virgin", she said, shaking her head at the ignorant man, then suddenly she grinned at him and asked," Want some tea? I was just about to make some, I can explain some more later." He nodded absently, thinking of the information he had just been given.

* * *

Tifa giggled as she stirred the tea, this was just too easy. She hummed happily as she took the tray towards the library. She plopped into a seat and handed the cup to Zexion, humming some more. The dark eyed man sipped at it absently, while Tifa started babbling about kissing techniques. He felt odd, and warm, and a little sleepy. He tugged at the collar of his shirt, it felt tight and constricting.

Then he slumped over in his chair dead to the world, a slight snore his only indication of being alive. "Hm, I forgot how good that stuff was", she said to herself with a chuckle, and dragged the slight man up the stairs.

* * *

Demyx stepped into the house, sitar in one hand.

"Hey Demyx, I got you a present! I left it on your bed", Tifa cooed, looking at the blonde musician mischievously, "I think you'll really like it."

The blond looked at her oddly and shrugged, it was probably a dress or something equally scary and feminine.

He walked into his room and nearly dropped his instrument. Lying on his bed was a naked Zexion, he was tied to the bed and had a sign that said "Fuck Me" taped to his chest, and a gag in his mouth. He rushed over quickly and pulled out the gag.

"Are you ok? What did she do to you", he asked, trying not to look at the naked man's body.

"She gave me some tea while she was explaining... Well she was explaining something to me and she gave me some tea, and I guess it was drugged or something. She is so dead", he said, then looked down at himself.

He was wearing a sign of some kind, and he was trying to figure out what exactly it said.

"Do you know what this sign says, it's kind of hard to read upside down", he said, looking at the musician curiously.

Demyx had turned around, trying to hide his obvious arousal at the sight of a tied up, naked Zexion on his bed. "It says, Fuck me", said the blonde, trying to not look at the man any longer.

"Wait you aren't, what did Tifa call it..., gay are you", he asked curiously.

Demyx was thrown off by the odd question, and the blush that colored the usually emotionless man's face.

"I-I am, actually, why", he asked, his face turning redder by the second.

"I always thought that I was unnatural for liking men, and well, I guess I always have been", said the dark eyed man, blushing even more.

Suddenly, a pair of lips crashed down on his own and without thought he returned it. He tried to reach out and touch the beautiful blonde hair that was just out of reach, but couldn't, and he growled in response.

"I'm sorry, it's just, you have no idea of how gorgeous you look tied up to my bed", said the musician, waiting for the librarian to yell at him to get away.

"Why did you stop", was all he heard.

"What", he asked, confused.

"I said, why did you stop? I've been in love with you forever, you stupid musician, now come over here and kiss me", said the dark eyed man angrily.

Demyx was taken aback by such forwardness, but he started to kiss the man with even more force then before.

"Untie these damn ropes", said Zexion, trying to touch the blonde, after they had come up for air.

"I don't think I will", he said mischievously in return.

He started to kiss and suck his new lover's throat, and Zexion groaned in response, becoming more turned on at every second that past. Demyx started to unbutton his shirt slowly, teasing the flustered librarian.

He threw it to the ground and went back to kissing the bound man in his bed. His kisses went lower and lower and he licked the inside of his navel. He kissed the mans erection and it stood at attention, and he listened to the librarian's breathy moan.

"Hurry up and fuck me", he said, now realizing what Tifa had meant.

The blonde flipped over the smaller man and put a pillow underneath him. He groped under his bed, looking for the lube that he knew was there. He found it and quickly coated his hand with it. He inserted a finger and started to pump it in and out.

Zexion felt the strange intrusion, and stretching, and realized that this was going to hurt. A second finger joined it, and it hit something that made him arch with pleasure.

"That's called your prostate, it's your pleasure point", said the musician softly.

A third finger was added and this time it really hurt. The fingers were pulled out and he moaned at there loss, feeling strangely empty at there absence. He felt something new brush his entrance, something a lot bigger then a couple fingers.

"This is going to hurt at first, but just relax, and it'll get better", he heard the blonde say, then he plunged into him.

It hurt, oh gods it hurt, but at the same time it was oddly pleasant. A hand snaked around his body and grasped his neglected member, stroking it to new heights of hardness. Demyx waited for his lover to become accustomed to him, and when he felt him unconsciously thrusting onto him, he started to more.

The first thrusts were aimed at trying to find the illusive pleasure spot. He knew he had found it when Zexy arched back, and he aimed for the spot each time. "Oh god, I'm gonna come", he heard Zexion almost scream, and when he did, the clenching around his cock was almost unbelievable.

He filled his lover's virgin passage and collapsed in a boneless heap on top of him. After they had both recovered, they managed to untangle themselves, and Demyx untied the weary Zexion. They cuddled in the bed for a while, and Zexion said, "Next time, you're the one getting tied up."

Please tell me what you think. I'm a straight guy writing this as a present for a friend. Don't ask, this is the second in the series, and if you want to see upcoming pairing, i posted them on my profile. Still can't believe i did this...


End file.
